daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Vitale
Jim Vitale appears in Scissors MacGillicutty's novella "Where's Mary Sue When You Need Her?" as the senior partner in the law firm of Vitale, Horowitz, Riordan, Schrecter, Schrecter, and Schrecter. Presented as a truly malevolent figure, he struck a chord with a number of writers and has shown up in numerous fics that require a sinister legal figure, a terrible boss for Helen, or just a total bastard. Quite likes saying "The law is only what we lawyers do with it" (and "asshat"). Physically, he resembles the actor James Woods. Background A June 2007 story by MacGillicutty has Vitale giving his educational history as "Saint Crisaunt Elementary School in the Bronx...then Fordham Prep, Fordham U, and Columbia Law." No dates are provided. "Where's Mary Sue When You Need Her?" indicates that Vitale has ties to the law firm of Swyne and Dour, a "white shoe" law firm based in New York of importance in William Gaddis' novel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Frolic_of_His_Own A Frolic of His Own]. Given Vitale's educational history, it is likely he worked at Swyne and Dour in New York before moving to Lawndale. Vitale may be far older than his appearance suggests. Conversation with some people with whom he has frequent interactions, such as Kyle Armalin, suggests as much. In "Where's Mary Sue When You Need Her?", he is depicted having an affair with Linda Griffin, Sandi's mother, but also is quite attracted to Helen - and entirely willing to confront her with this attraction, even though (as in "Where's Mary Sue") this unnerves and frightens her. This, and his admiration of her strength and work ethic, sometimes shows up in other stories as well. He frequently calls his nominal partner Eric Schrecter "asshat" and holds him in great contempt. Psychological Profile While he would not qualify as a full-blown psychopath because of: * an ability to delay gratification, especially with regard to manipulating others; * an awareness of and ongoing efforts to evade the adverse consequences of his acts; * a high degree of reliability regarding mundane work and personal obligations; and * a well-integrated and executed life plan; he shares with the full-blown psychopath: * an inability to empathize with others; * a complete disregard for the pain and difficulties he causes others; and * a highly mutable affect. Vitale can be downright charismatic when he feels like it. As a lawyer, his knowledge of the law is vast and detailed, but his knowledge of the letter of law is exceeded by his contempt for its spirit. In specific fanfiction * In "Where's Mary Sue?", he is a secondary antagonist - the primary being the author himself, who is also responsible for Vitale inflicting himself on people at all. While other shared universe characters change as they're used, Vitale here is pretty much standard forever after! * In "Lawndale's Finest" The Dark Knight stories, Vitale is a recurring villain and crime figure. * The Evil Daria Viginettes revealed Vitale to be the Evil Daria's real father. * During "Worldburner", Brother Grimace started an entire Iron Chef thread for clashes between Vitale and Judith. * He appears twice in Charles RB's "God Save The Esteem", the first as Lawndale High's menacing lawyer of last resort in Ep.22. Here, aging punk Helen is a legal adversary. * "Aw Mama...Can This Really Be The End?", a crossover between Daria and the aftermath of Breaking Bad by Scissors, has Jesse Pinkman seeking out Vitale (whose first scene has him emotionally monstering Helen) and being dragged by him back into the dark. Category:Fanfiction Characters Vitale, Jim